Secrets
by battousai24
Summary: Rogue breaks up with Bobby, but he doesn't seem to take the hint that she doesn't want him back. Apparently, she's a lesbian (she doesn't want to come out yet, thought), and she's crushing on her Biology teacher, Jean Grey, while her best friend and roommate, Kitty Pryde, seems to have been crushing on her for a while now. What is Rogue to do? FEMSLASH. Kitty/Rogue/Jean triangle.


_A/N: I haven't written fanfiction in a while. In fact, I haven't written anything narrative in months. I recently stumbled upon fanfiction again and decided to give X-Men another go. This contains F/F pairings or FEMSLASH, so if you don't like it or are offended by it, I suggest you find a different story to read. Anyway, for those who don't mind, thanks for giving me the time of day. I hope you like it! Remember, reviews help. :)_

* * *

**SECRETS  
**_by C. S. Raine (aka battousai24)_

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Jean Grey. **_

_Red hair. _

_Telepathic. _

_Telekinetic. _

_Smart._

_Beautiful. _

_Sexy._

_Definitely would like to fuck._

That was pretty much Marie's train of thought during Biology class. It was almost a mantra. She hoped to high heavens that Jean did not hear her thoughts, and yet the other, more adventurous side of her, The Rogue, enjoyed living on the edge of "danger," and it was a bit amusing to her to imagine the different possible outcomes of the situation, had Jean actually been reading her mind. As if to fuel it, her teacher turned to her during the lecture, but turned her attention to another part of class again. She blushed and started to daydream. It was during this that Bobby, her recently dumped ex-boyfriend, started calling her attention in a hushed voice.

"Rogue!" he called out again in a whisper. He was seated only a few feet from her. Marie sighed, a bit annoyed with the disturbance, and turned to him. He didn't seem to get the point of the break-up and that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She had broken up with him three days ago, due to the fact that she couldn't keep up with the pretense of being "straight," when she really was a lesbian. Of course, she wasn't ready to come out just yet, and had only told Bobby that "it wasn't working, and she wanted 'out.'"

"What?" she asked, making sure to sound bothered. Bobby was a bit taken aback by the annoyed look on her face, but he felt determined to get his girl back. He was ready to do anything to make her feel she was loved truly, that he was willing to work things out, show her he could be a better boyfriend, if that's what she felt was missing.

"Can you please talk to me? We can work things out," he said, still whispering. Marie gave him an incredulous look, as if saying, 'I can't believe you're trying to talk about this now!' She shook her head and dismissed him, looking away and returned to staring at her Biology professor.

_A much better sight indeed_, she thought to herself, a small smirk forming on her lips.

Bobby sighed. He knew this was not the right time to talk to Rogue about their relationship, but she was always avoiding him in the hallway, and Kitty Pryde was surprisingly not helping him out at all. He thought she'd help him fix things with her roommate and sort-of-best-friend, but apparently, she wouldn't lend a hand, to think she was one of those friendly and willing-to-help types. He decided to press on. Maybe Rogue would get ticked off enough to talk to him. He tore off a piece of notebook paper from his binder, wrote a few words, folded it, wrote "ROGUE" in big bold letter and passed the note to John to pass to Peter and then to Kitty and hopefully to Rogue.

Peter was about to give it to Kitty, but she asked who it was from. Peter gestured toward Bobby and Kitty shook her head and mouthed "no." Bobby's facial expression was pleading, but Kitty was not about to help him out. She waited so long for Rogue to finally break up with Bobby, so she could swoop in and continue where they left off. She's had a crush on the Southern Belle since the moment she laid eyes on her. While Kitty wasn't a lesbian, she wasn't exactly straight either. She was still attracted to boys, having had a previous crush on John, and even dated Peter on-and-off, but she also had realized a long time ago that she was equally attracted to girls. She figured she was Bisexual, but she really wasn't one to label herself with it.

Bobby urged Peter to insist the note be passed to Rogue, but had no luck, because Kitty was against it. Why she was so insistent on the note not getting passed, he wasn't sure, but he wanted it to get to Rogue. This exchange, of course, did not go unnoticed by their teacher.

"Bobby Drake, Peter Rasputin, and Kitty Pryde, what is the commotion about?" said Jean Grey, her back still turned to them as she finished writing on the board. After she was finished writing down the class's assignment, she turned to her three students, all of them looking at her with goofy and apologetic grins.

Rogue was snapped out of her daydream when her teacher spoke. She looked to Kitty, who sat next to her, and asked what was going on.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to find out, Marie," said Jean again, her teacher turning to face her. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and despite the situation, felt giddy at her teacher's attention.

"Bobby. That's what," Kitty said to Marie in a whisper, not really wanting to be the one to tell Jean what was going on. Shrugging and then added, "He's trying to pass you this note." Unbeknownst to them, Jean was reading their minds because none of her students seemed to be willing to speak up any time soon. As much as they wanted class to be over, she did too. After all, she had dinner plans with Scott and she still had some things to attend to before it.

"A note? What did I say about passing notes in class? Who has it and who passed it?" said Jean, her voice sounding authoritative and yet still had that gentle tone to it. Peter couldn't take the guilt and raised his hand.

"Mr. Rasputin, so nice of you to volunteer," said Jean, before walking to him. He handed her the note before saying it was from Bobby to Rogue. Jean opened up the neatly folded paper with "ROGUE" written on it and read on. She could feel the whole class waiting for her to reveal what was in it and she hates to disappoint them, but she'd rather not meddle in her students' affairs. She re-folded the note and walked towards Marie and handed it to her, to which the younger woman blushed at the proximity.

"Marie, I suggest you work this out on your own time. As for you three," she said, turning to Bobby, Peter and Kitty before adding, "I suppose you know you have detention with Ms. Munroe after class." The three young mutants groaned, Kitty more so because she honestly felt she was innocent. John snickered, feeling lucky that he avoided another afternoon of detention. Bobby turned to him and glared.

"It's not fair you get out of this. You were in it too," said Bobby, nudging his friend on the arm.

"All I did was pass it to Peter. Leave it to him and the love of his life, Kitty, to make a scene of it. And you had to be desperate too. Man, you're whipped!" replied John, making whip sounds and gestures.

"Mr. Allerdyce, seems like you want to join your friends. Feel free to do so," said Jean, her voice showing her irritation. John groaned and it was his turn to glare at Bobby, who laughed at his friend sharing his fate. Piotr laughed too, while Kitty Pryde stuck her tongue out.

Jean rubbed her temple. What was with her students this afternoon? They were exceptionally... _feisty_, she thought. Nice choice of words too, as she recalled a certain brunette's comments earlier on. Yes, she had heard Marie's inner thoughts. She wasn't trying to listen in on her student's mind in particular, but Marie had been thinking of it so intently that she couldn't help but overhear her thoughts, especially that last bit.

_Definitely would like to fuck._

Jean blushed, remembering it. While she was surprised that Marie was attracted to her, and she was surprised indeed, because she thought her student was straight, her being with Bobby Drake, after all, she couldn't help but feel a little flattered. She inwardly scolded herself and reminded herself that this was her student she was getting flattered by, and a young and UNDERAGED woman at that. She sighed. She must just be tired. She figured that it was good that she was seeing Scott later and eating out for dinner so she had some time to relax. They have been so busy lately, with both teaching and X-men duties that they have not had much time to spend alone.

While Jean was busy with her thoughts, Rogue unfolded the piece of paper and read Bobby's message. She rolled her eyes and showed it to Kitty, who mirrored her reaction. Rogue frowned. Bobby was getting really annoying. She was hoping they could just put it past them. Let go and then somehow be friends someday, but he was proving to be very persistent and she did not like it. Kitty felt equally frustrated. How was she supposed to move in and start wooing her crush when the ex-boyfriend simply won't get out of the picture?

Bobby, on the other hand, contemplated how he was going to get Rogue to talk to him. He just had to catch her before she left the class. This whole detention thing sucked. That meant that he barely had enough time to talk to his ex-girlfriend.

The rest of the class eventually didn't care anymore what was going on. They just copied the assignment written on the board and waited for their teacher to dismiss the class. When the bell rang, Jean Grey reminded them to do their homework as the student shuffled out of the class.

"Remember you have detention, Bobby, John, Peter and Kitty," she said, reminding them again about their punishment. Kitty sighed and stood up, grabbing her bag. Rogue got her things as well and felt bad for getting Kitty in trouble.

"Hey, I'm sorry I got you in trouble with this messy ex-boyfriend business," said Rogue, genuinely apologetic. She hoped her friend wasn't mad at her for getting detention because of her. Kitty Pryde didn't like getting in trouble, but Rogue was being so adorable and sweet, apologizing and all, that she could barely keep her face from blushing.

"It's fine, Rogue. Don't worry about it," she said, smiling. It wasn't Rogue's fault anyway. It's that annoying Bobby that got her into trouble. _Why wouldn't he just quit?_ she thought to herself. Rogue smiled, thankful that Kitty wasn't angry, and this made the younger girl's heart flutter.

"Well, I'll make it up to you anyway. Let's go watch a movie later. I have some new DVDs," said Rogue, grinning. She still felt a bit guilty and at the same time, she also felt like she needed to relax a little. _A nice night with a friend, some popcorn and soda, maybe steal a beer or two from Logan, and a good chilling-to-the-bone horror movie would be perfect right now_, she thought. Kitty nodded and grinned back. Rogue was about to leave with Kitty when Jean called out to her.

"Marie?"

"Yes, Dr. Grey?" said the younger mutant.

"I need to have a word with you," said her teacher. Rogue sighed and waved goodbye to Kitty, who walked towards the detention hall with Peter, John and Bobby. Rogue walked back into the classroom, unsure what her teacher needed to tell her. She figured it was about Bobby, and she sighed again, not really wanting to talk about it. It was definitely a bonus to have a conversation with her Hot Doctor-Teacher crush, but she really would like to get past all the Iceman issues.

"What is it, Dr. Grey?" she asked, walking towards the redhead. Jean was seated on the desk, fixing her things. She seemed to be getting ready to leave as well.

_Great, at least I know she's somewhat in a hurry. As much as I love the fact that we're alone here together, Hot Doctor Teacher ain't enough to fix this Bobby shit –_

Jean cleared her throat, cutting off Rogue's train of thought. She was unsure if she should address her student's thoughts, since she's been hearing the young woman's thoughts throughout the class, with comments that are less than innocent. She wanted to talk to Marie about Bobby, ask her how she was doing, if she needed some advice or just someone to talk to, and at the same time, she wanted to let her student know she was overhearing her thoughts about her, but she didn't want to embarrass the girl.

Rogue blushed when her teacher caught her attention. Her wide eyes showed that she was nervous because she figured her teacher had definitely read her mind. It was too coincidental, but her teacher didn't seem to be phased. In fact, she seemed unaffected. Either Ms. Jean Grey really didn't read her mind at all or she just had a very good poker face.

"I want to talk about Bobby," said Jean, striking up conversation. She knew she shouldn't meddle in her students' relationships, but she genuinely cared about Marie. She was a special girl. She was a bit shy and she was scared of getting close to people, but she was slowly becoming comfortable as she spent more time in Professor Xavier's school. In fact, Jean was almost thrilled that Rogue had found friends in Bobby, Kitty, John and Peter, even if they were little troublemakers sometimes, and was even happy that Rogue and Bobby started going out together. Rogue was slowly coming out of her shell and she was proud to see her grow.

Rogue, however, groaned, at the mention of Bobby's name. She really did not want this conversation. She didn't want to talk to Bobby, talk about Bobby, or anything like it. The only reason she was still in this classroom was because it was Jean Grey that she was alone with.

Jean pretended she did not her Marie's thoughts, about her or Bobby. She knew Marie did not want to talk about her ex-boyfriend, but Jean wanted to make sure the girl was okay.

"How are you feeling? I assume you and Bobby aren't on good terms?" asked Jean, trying to sound like she was not infiltrating the girl's mind.

"Yeah, we broke up. I'm okay, though, Ms. Grey," she said, a little irritation in her voice.

"Are you sure? I want you to know you can come and talk to me anytime, in case you need someone to talk to," said Jean, offering the younger mutant a helping hand. Rogue smiled and nodded, feeling heat in her cheeks and feeling a bit special at the moment. Jean smiled back at her and embraced the girl, careful not to let any of their skin to come in contact with each other. When she let go, she turned to Marie again, a small smile on her lips, but with a somewhat different look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'm just making sure he didn't hurt you physically or anything for you guys to break up. We wouldn't want that now, do we?" Jean was sounding a bit too overprotective of Marie and Marie noticed it, especially the unusual, somewhat dark and piercing, look in Jean's eyes. She looked a bit confused, but she didn't think too much of it. Jean Grey was a very kind-hearted person, after all. She was always there for her students, no matter what. Jean, on the other hand, was surprised at her own words. While she was definitely against violence, especially in relationships, she was unsure why she suddenly felt protective, maybe a bit possessive of Marie. She inwardly sighed and figured she was just tired and Marie's earlier comments were just getting to her a bit.

_Just think about that nice dinner you're going to have with Scott later. Focus on that. The day's almost over. Time to relax soon_, Jean thought. She felt herself slowly calm down and then turned to Marie once more.

"Run along then. Don't forget to do your homework," she said, waving Marie off. The younger woman nodded and waved back, proceeding to leaving the classroom. Marie felt her heart beating louder and a little faster. Despite Bobby's annoying antics, the day wasn't so bad. She got to have a one-on-one conversation with her crush and at the same time got a hug. She recalled the few minutes she spent with Jean and remembered how badly she tried to stop herself from kissing her teacher. Her cheeks were really red now. She hoped no one saw her or it would be a bit embarrassing. She decided to go back to her room, take a quick shower and wait until Kitty gets out of detention so they can have a horror movie marathon. 

* * *

_A/N: So, how do you guys like it so far? Let me know what you think. Comments, suggestions, praise and even flames are welcome. They all help me make the story better. It's my first story back on FFNET, so I hope you guys don't tear me to shreds. :P_


End file.
